marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Avengers: Koniec gry
Avengers: Koniec gry — zapowiedziany na 2019 rok film na podstawie serii komiksów o grupie superbohaterów o tej samej nazwie wydawnictwa Marvel Comics. Jest to kontynuacja filmów ''Avengers'', Avengers: Czas Ultrona i Avengers: Infinity War. Jest to dwudziesty drugi film należący do Marvel Cinematic Universe i dziesiąty należący do Fazy Trzeciej. Jego światowa premiera została zapowiedziana na 22 kwietnia 2019 roku w Los Angeles. Natomiast jego polska premiera odbędzie się 25 kwietnia 2019. Streszczenie Po wymazaniu połowy życia we Wszechświecie przez Thanosa, Avengersi starają się zrobić wszystko co konieczne, aby pokonać szalonego tytana. Obsada *Robert Downey, Jr. jako Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans jako Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka *Mark Ruffalo jako Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth jako Thor *Scarlett Johansson jako Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa *Jeremy Renner jako Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle jako James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd jako Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Brie Larson jako Carol Danvers/Kapitan Marvel *Karen Gillan jako Nebula *Danai Gurira jako Okoye *Benedict Wong jako Wong *Jon Favreau jako Happy Hogan *Bradley Cooper jako Rocket Raccoon (głos) *Gwyneth Paltrow jako Pepper Potts *Josh Brolin jako Thanos *Sean Gunn jako Rocket Raccoon (przechwytywanie ruchu) *Tessa Thompson jako Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Letitia Wright jako Shuri *Ty Simpkins jako Harley Keener *Emma Fuhrmann jako Cassie Lang *Hiroyuki Sanada jako ??? *Katherine Langford jako ??? *Ken Jeong jako ??? *Stan Lee jako ??? *William Hurt jako Thaddeus „Thunderbolt” Ross *Jeff Goldblum jako Arcymistrz *Linda Cardellini jako Laura Barton *Ava Russo jako Lila Barton *??? jako Cooper Barton *??? jako Nathaniel Barton *Benedict Cumberbatch jako Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange *Tom Holland jako Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman jako T'Challa/Czarna Pantera *Paul Bettany jako Vision *Elizabeth Olsen jako Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie jako Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan jako Bucky Barnes/Biały Wilk *Tom Hiddleston jako Loki *Pom Klementieff jako Mantis *Dave Bautista jako Drax Niszczyciel *Vin Diesel jako Groot (głos) *Terry Notary jako Groot (przechwytywanie ruchu) *Zoe Saldana jako Gamora *Chris Pratt jako Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Evangeline Lilly jako Hope van Dyne/Osa *Samuel L. Jackson jako Nick Fury *Michael Douglas jako Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer jako Janet van Dyne *John Slattery jako Howard Stark *Frank Grillo jako Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tilda Swinton jako Starożytna *Rene Russo jako Frigga Występy Miejsca * Baza Avengers * Vormir * Morag * New York - 2012 * Nowy Asgard Wydarzenia Nieznane Przedmioty *Stormbreaker *Mjöllnir Pojazdy Nieznane Gatunki rozumne *Asgardczycy *Lodowe Olbrzymy *Luphomoidowie *Ludzie *Zehoberei *Celestianie Zwierzęta Nieznane Organizacje *Avengers *Strażnicy Galaktyki *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych Wzmianki Nieznane Produkcja 28 października 2014 roku ogłoszono, że film będzie nosił tytuł Avengers: Infinity War - część 2, podczas gdy jego poprzednik miał nosić tytuł Avengers: Infinity War - część 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles Jednak w czerwcu 2016 tytuły obydwu filmów zostały zmienione: tytuł pierwszego na Avengers: Infinity War, a tytuł drugiego nie został potwierdzony. Anthony Russo i Joe Russo wyjaśnili tę zmianę jako "odrębność tych filmów".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies Chris Evans ujawnił, że Avengers: Infinity War i jego kontynuacja są kręcone równocześnie.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęto 23 stycznia 2017 rokuAvengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday i mają potrwać do października lub listopada 2017.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) W kwietniu 2017 roku podczas premiery filmu Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Zoe Saldana ujawniła, że film będzie nosił tytuł Avengers: Rękawica Nieskończoności (Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet)Avengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter, ale James Gunn ogłosił, że to nie jest prawdziwy tytuł.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) Filmiki Zwiastuny Avengers Koniec gry - zwiastun 1 napisy Avengers Koniec gry - zwiastun 1 dubbing Muzyka W czerwcu 2016 roku poinformowano, że Alan Silvestri skomponuje muzykę do filmu. Prace nad muzyką ruszyły na początku listopada 2018 roku. Natomiast zostały ukończone pod koniec marca 2019 roku. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * *